Retrieve
by SquishyGirl
Summary: Blaise has lost his sister since he was 8, now it's the summer of sixth year and he wants her back desperatley. How far will he go to do this? How will he do this? DMHG
1. Arguements

1**Summary**

Blaise has a plan to get his sister back. But does his sister know that she is, in fact, his sister?

**A/N**

I try to update every week. More reviews, faster updates!!

**Chapter 1**

"When do we get to tell her?"

"I don't know...I hope soon..."

"I wonder what she would be like if she wasn't brought up by those Muggles..."

"Who knows?"

"Wonder what she really looks like."

"You mean she doesn't really look like that?"

"Of course not you dolt! Don't you think that if she were related to me she would look more like me?"

"..."

"I think it's kind of ironic that we've been mean to her all this time and now she turns out to be family. This is so confusing! I don't know how to act at all!"

"What are you talking about? She's always been family. We just were never aloud to tell her."

"Hey you two might of known but I didn't find out till fourth year!"

"Yes well you don't count."

"BUT the point is that she has always been family."

"Yeah but how are we gonna break it to her? I'm not so sure she's gonna welcome us with open arms."

"Do we even have to break it to her at all?"

"Yes god dammit! I want my sister back!"

"It's not like you ever really had her. What were you seven when she was taken?"

"Eight."

"Why were we never aloud to tell her in the 1st place?"

"Well Dumbledore would've interfered. My dad was a govener at the school at the time and even asked him about it. The old man tried to Obliviate him."

"Well Dumbledore isn't alive any more."

"About time too." the girl piped in.

"Yeah..." the boy added in awkwardly.

"Well we have to act quickly because she is not returning to school next year."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's leaving for something with Potter and Weasley. Everyone knows that!"

"No they don't."

"Oh...well I guess I eavesdrop too much..." the girl blushed slightly.

"Well we have to stoep her from going!"

"You can't just ask her to switch sides!"

"Why not?"

"She would accept you even less. She's had her memory fixed from when she was little. Don't forget that." Came her reasonable voice.

"So..." She huffed in frustration.

"So she's got no recollection of anything and therefore you have no basis to reform her memory with! She who she is now through and through and completely against us."

"Pans, did you find out where they are staying for the summer?"

"Weasley's."

"Anyone know where that is?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole." Draco said

"How do you know that?"

"Don't ask,"

"Sh wait Blaise, your planning on kidnaping her?"

"Well how else do you expect us to be able to talk to her?"

"Blaise your moving at a ridiculous speed. Damn your worse than Potter. We can't just ambush the Weasley's. It's more than likely the whole order is there for Fleur's wedding and is probably under the most protection because they are housing Potter. It won't be easy and we have no back up."

"If the Dark Lord knew he would help."

"Absolutely not."

"Are you nuts? That's why she was taken away in the first place!" Draco scoffed.

"No that's why Dumbledore kidnaped her."

"Dumbledore kidnaped her?"

"Then why did he leave you behind?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, she's unbelievably powerful. I'm not. Dumbledore knew the Dark Lord would return and knew he would lose if we had her."

"That's not right mate." Crabbe said finally joining the conversation.

"Of course it's not fucking right. He has not right splitting up other peoples families" Blaise yelled outraged.

"I think our best chance is with the Dark Lord." Pansy piped in.

"Maybe we should talk to your mother about this first Blaise,"

"She won't care."

"Do you guys remember what she was like when you were little?"

"Of course," Draco explained. "I practically lived with the Zabini's."

"What was she like?" Crabbe asked the two boys.

"Brilliant," they both replied gazing into the distance a small smile playing on their lips.

"Hey guys...Dumbledore trapped her memories right? What if we could find a way to get rid of that 'trap'? After all Draco you are an excellent Occlumens and Ligilimens." They all stared at Pansy the gears in their mind working overtime.

"How would we get into the Wealey's?"

"I could talk to some people" Crabbe said. "It would only be able to permit two people at a time and only for a limited amount of time." This time the entire party looked at him in surprise not knowing that he had any connection at all. His intimidating size and stare must of made up for his lack of other traits for the boy seemed confident.

"The whole ORDER's protection is on that house!" Draco blurted. Crabbe merely nodded an remained confidently silent.

"How am I gonna get her to trust me? I can't just fix her mind without her knowing."

"Improvise," Pansy chirped. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We can't afford to improvise on something like this Pans."

"Wait! How are you gonna get her alone?" Crabbe asked. Pansy, Draco and Blaise smirked.

"Night." They said in unison.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

I'm not sure where this one is gonna go but let me know what you think and I am currently open to suggestions. Release your imagination on me!


	2. First Contact

1**A/N**

Sooo...here's the second chapter...lots of thought put into this! Lol so review and tell me your thoughts.

-

He approached the property with caution keeping his senses alert in case Crabbe's connections fell through. He could feel the magic around him but so far the defenses were relaxed and not attacking him. He continued to walk forward and felt himself slip through the magic barrier without it fighting back.

_Well done Crabbe, _he thought.

He made his way through the house easily and as silently as possible. The house was rather creaky but either the Weasley's never figured someone would break in at night or they were used to a creaky home, but they never woke and he never came across a Weasley.

Draco came up another flight of stairs when he realized he had no idea where Hermione's room would be. Did I say he was lucky yet? Well he was because just then a door opened and out walked Hermione. He quickly hid in the shadows and waited for her to pass by him. Did I say he was lucky? Ha! I lied.

Hermione never walked past him but instead descended the stairs. Draco sighed quietly and tried his best to follow her as quietly as possible. They had reached the kitchen with Draco maybe one step behind her when the floor board creaked on him. Hermione whipped around and he followed her movements and ended up behind her with perfect timing.

He quickly grabbed her waist and covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. She struggled immensely and almost got away before he placed a body bind spell on her. He twisted her around in his grasp so she was facing him and immediately the spell binding curse lifted and her wand was at her throat. He disarmed her but she summoned her wand back to her instantly.

_How is she doing this?!_

He then grabbed her wand and pinned her to the ground. She moved her hands as if to push him but never made contact. Next thing Draco knew he was lying on his back from being thrown in the air. Hermione's wand was now against his throat and her weight pressed against his chest as she sat on him. _Damit!_

He pulled her down to him so she collapsed on top of him and rolled over so he was on top pressing her wand back into her neck.

"Hermione, please listen to me." Recognition sparked in her eyes as she clearly recognized the voice of her hooded attacker.

"Draco Malfoy, why would I do that when I could easily just kill you now?"

"Because, I don't want either of us to die and I need to show you something but you have to trust me. " She scoffed.

"You make me laugh, now disappear quickly before I really do hurt you."

"Your wand is pointed at yourself."

"That won't stop me."

"I thought not. You always did amaze your parents when you were little."

"What are you - "

"But you hide your magic at Hogwarts so I haven't seen you do anything spectacular for about ten years."

"What - "

"Hermione, if you'll give me about five minutes I'll show you what I'm talking about but you can't fight me okay?"

"Tell me what you are talking about. I don't need you to show me."

"I'm talking about your childhood and yes I do need to show you because a certain dead wizard trapped your memories.

"Your making shit up now, because I know my childhood and when a wizard dies all their magic disappears too."

"False Granger, you don't know you childhood and if all magic dies with the person then there wouldn't be centuries of protection wards at Hogwarts. Or take the Room of Requirement for example. If magic died with the person then that room would no longer exist but it does."

"You better show me in less than five minutes or I will kill you." She grumbled angrily.

"My pleasure." With that he entered her mind quickly. She gasped, clearly not realizing that he'd meant to enter her mind but Draco continued diligently. And then right before Hermione's eyes was a ball of pictures and golden string surrounding the images.

The string clearly, as Draco said 'trapped' her memories into the ball it now was and held it tight with multiple imaginary knots.

"Draco what am I looking at?" She asked noticing a certain blonde behind a piece of string.

"Your childhood." Hermione swallowed.

"Could you get out of my head for a moment please?" He did as she asked and immediately his head hung from exhaustion and rested in a crook of her neck. His breathing was heavy and for a moment she wondered if he'd be alright.

"Do you think you could get rid of the rope?"

"I don't know. Just showing you took a lot of effort. Then again you were still fighting back."

"Only a little...so you won't be able to do I?"

"Not right now. Perhaps in a couple of weeks if I'm lucky but I know someone who could get rid of it instantly." He said snapping his fingers for effect.

"Who?'

"The Dark Lord."

"Ha! Draco get off me and don't come back here ever again because I will not hesitate to dispose of you next time. Hermione was now smoothing lifting herself from the floor and Draco panicked.

"Hermione no please wait!" He said also standing and grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.

"Please Hermione. We've missed you so much. Watching you at Hogwarts and never being able to talk to you properly. Did you know that you're real name isn't even Hermione? And when we were three, I pissed you off when you were finger painting and you threw me across the room, out the door and over the banister. I fell two stories and was in the hospital at the manner for a month." He started to play with her hair and stroke her cheek, desperate to touch her. To try and maker her see. " And you never used to be afraid of flying, you were an expert. We were eight and - and you flew up so high" he laughed slightly. "Your mother grounded you for the longest time. You were mad and I would walk with you around the grounds at night because you weren't aloud out during the day. T-that's when you were taken we were walking and then Dumbledore came out of no where, we didn't know it was Dumbledore at the time though" He rambled quickly running out of breath is his desperation. "He said we should play a game, he was holding your hand. He told me to close my eyes, and then when I did he disapparated with you. I opened my eyes and you were gone!" He was now holding her waist his free hand playing with her hair which he noticed had changed slightly. He smiled. "I knew that charm wouldn't last forever." He said and quickly pulled her to the nearest mirror he could find.

Hermione found he was right. Her hair was rather silky but thick and no longer busy. Her eyes were also no longer brown but were slowly changing blue she noticed in the dark. Draco's arms were wrapped around her waist and she was leaning against him while she examines herself in amazement.

"Hermione, I will come back for you. We will not lose you forever." he whispered and made to leave. She quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Who's we?"

"You're family" He then disappeared mysteriously as Ron came down the stairs.

"You alright Mione?"

"Yes Ron" she said gazing at the spot Draco had just been standing.

-

-

-

-

**A/N - Yup that's where its at right now.. I'm kinda likin it so we'll see what happens**


	3. Unravelling

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Hermione made her way down to breakfast with track pants and a sweatshirt covering her body. Not only were her facial characteristics slowly changing but her skin was also starting to tan slightly. In Hermione's mind that was too much transformation for one night. It shocked her just how fast it had really happened.

Her hair, she rationalized, probably happened over time seeing as she wouldn't notice anyway, because all she ever did was put it in a ponytail. Now, however, she decided to wear it down where it sat just touching her shoulder blades in soft waves. Her eyes still had flecks of honey brown in them and now looked like a hue between the two colours giving her a strikingly beautiful gaze. She sat down calmly next to Ron and helped herself to some eggs and bacon.

"Wow Hermione I like your hair!" Figures, Ginny would be the first to notice.

"Thanks Gin!"

"You know I never figured you to be one for glamours." She commented. _Well that was rude. _

"It isn't a glamour, just new shampoo and conditioner." She explained with a small smile. "I think its working pretty good don't you think?" Ginny smirked.

"Definitely!" She smiled happily. "We need to have a girl's night 'Mione and I wanna try that new shampoo!" She said excitedly, winking. Could she have sounded more … I don't know the word for it. Hermione smiled at the girl naivety but agreed to a "girl's night". It would be fun.

She then began to wonder what her new name would be. After all hadn't Draco said it wasn't real? Hermione shrugged absent-mindedly. She liked the name Hermione Forget her real name, she would keep hers they way it was. Besides, Harry and Ron might find that a bit of a drastic change. She didn't want them to find out to soon. And even if Draco were telling the truth and she used to be a different person, who said she wanted to be that person again?

_My mind is rambling._

Hermione once again, saw her ball of memories now at the very fore front of her mind no longer hidden away. It amazed her that Dumbledore would do such a thing and slowly found herself doubting Draco's story.

Why should she trust him anyway? But the evidence of her appearance was so pronounced that she had no choice but to believe him. But what if it were him that was putting her features through this change? But then the ball of memories cam forth again and she had to believe him once more.

What if _he _put the memories in her head? This started to make her panic. Was he able to do that? He did look awfully tired when he was done. Was anyone at the age of sixteen, seventeen capable of such strong Ligilimency? Hermione highly doubted it. She'd never read of anything like that. Ever.

Hermione Jean Granger found herself in a corner for she had no other logical reason to doubt Malfoy's words and it worried her. She excused herself from the table and made her way up to her room where she immediately felt someone else's magic. Draco was in her rom.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you think your doing?!" She heard someone snicker and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to hex him but found an empty space.

'_The bastards invisible.' _She thought. He was still very close to her. She knew that from is magical aura but whether he was in front; beside or even behind her she wasn't completely sure.

"Draco Malfoy if you do not show yourself right now I will kill you!" He snickered again and this time she knew he was right behind her but pulled out her wand instead in order to "surprise' him with an attack, when a deep voice said,

"I'm not Draco." Hermione instantly, non-verbally petrified the person behind her, whipped around and made the person visible. Hermione then melted to the floor in relief and rested her head against the wall.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that on me again Blaise Zabini." He chuckled to himself as Hermione undid the charms and he embraced her.

"Wait a minute, how did you get in here in the first place with all the wards and stuff?"

"Well we have a connection that can drop the wards for five seconds at a time. Sometimes it doesn't work though. I had to try five times before I got in here."

"Does anyone else know that you can get in here? I swear if Voldemort shows up on our front door step I will kill you."

"No, no don't worry we're being perfectly safe about this."

"We? Who's we?" Blaise paused. _Oops. _"So are you in on this to?"

"On what?"

"Oh Blaise, don't fuck around. Are you and Malfoy making up stories about my childhood or not?" Blaise sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to bring that up until later.

"Hermione, you know I would never lie to you right?" She nodded. The only thing that Blaise could count on was the close bond they had developed over the previous school year. "And along with never lying, you know I'd never want to hurt you…" Hermione was starting to get worried.

"Blaise, just spit it out!"

"Yourmysister," Blaise said as he exhaled a breath. Hermione stood staring.

"WHAT?!" Blaise moved to cover her mouth.

"Hermione! You're going to blow my cover!"

"Zabini, you better not be messing with me I swear to Merlin you will no appreciate what I will do to you!" Hermione threatened holding the tip of her wand at his neck.

_It's a hoax. Shit like this just doesn't happen._

"Hermione I would never lie to you." He then calmly handed her a vile of memories which she grasped firmly in her hand. Keeping her wand trained on Blaise she stared into the memories as they suddenly burst out of the tube and played themselves before Hermione. She watched with interest.

"_Tia, tia!" Shouted a young excited Blaise, he ran into a well furnished room where a man and a little girl were sitting together. _

"_Tia," The girl looked up.  
_

"_Hi Blaise, go away, I'm reading." _Well that's not rude. Hermione thought. _The little Blaise laughed. _

"_C'mon Tia lets go play. Draco's here!"_ The girl looked up again as Hermione go her first good look of the child. Her eyes looked brown but, wait, no there were multiple flecks of blue in them. Her skin was darkly tanned and her face features similar to Hermione's. Her hair was thick and wavy as was Hermione's as her hand went to her hair.

"_Draco's here?! Let's go!" The girl, Tia, jumped off the couch and ran out with Blaise. _

As Tia ran down the hallway and out her front door Hermione recognized the same scenery as in her ball of memories when Draco first showed them to her. The memory faded slowly as Hermione had seen enough.

"Blaise, I want to free my memories. Without Dumbledore knowing, but I will not go to Voldemort do you understand?" Blaise nodded immediately.

"Where's Draco?" All of a sudden Draco appeared out of nowhere and stood by her side.

"I'll do anything," Hermione said. "if you get rid of the rope, _but_ NO Voldemort."

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time." Hermione looked around her room. How many invisible people were in her room? She wondered idly.

"Good."

"Well it's normally easier when the person involve that's being invaded is distracted."

"Okay…do you want me to read a book or something?" _Not exactly…_

"Sure. We'll try that."

"Well no, if you don't think it'll work then I don't want to waste both our time."

"Okay well, see reading a book is alright but your mind will continue to waver because you'll be able to see it." Hermione was getting frustrated.

"Well then mind genius, what do you suppose I do?" Draco thought for a moment. _This could be awkward…_

"Lie on your bed and close your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously Tia, it would be much easier if your eyes are closed and if you're on your bed then if you collapse or do something strange then you're already on something soft." Draco tried to explain. _Oooh this could be so weird!_

Hermione huffed but did as she was told and lay on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Now, whatever happens, don't open your eyes." Hermione nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Immediately she felt his presence in her mind and she began to panic. _I have to get my mind of this._ She thought. Suddenly she felt lips against hers and her mind riveted to this new sensation. Was Draco kissing her? If not, was Blaise?

_Ew, He's my brother…so it has to be Draco. Oh how fitting the brothers best friend is kissing me. How very Walt Disney. _

Wait a minute why was Draco kissing her anyway and why was she responding? All of a sudden Hermione felt a sharp pain in her head and she yelped out in pain as Draco's lips left hers.

"What did you do to me?!" She half screamed the kiss long forgotten.

"Broke one of the knots. I told you your mind had to be distracted. It worked didn't it?" He said placing his famous smirk on his fce. Hermione screamed again and threw a pillow at his head.

"Hermione are you alright?!" Said a girls voice from the other side of the locked wooden door.

"Yeah, uh," Hermione said as she rushed up to the door. "…just stubbed my toe, really badly against the bed. He he. It's nothing to worry about!" She shouted back through the door.

"Er…okay," Ginny called, "I'll see you later then?"

"Ya! I'll be down soon." As Hermione listened to Ginny's footsteps disappear down the hallway Hermione rested her head against the doorframe. _Holy hell._

Hermione turned back around to face the two boys –

"Guys?" Hermione looked around. "Um…guys? Hello?" _Where did they go?_ Hermione thought.

She sighed exasperatedly as she opened the door and made her way down to the kitchen.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

Well there ya have it. I'm kind of happy with the way things are going. The plot is finally starting to form and I think it'll turn out alright. Tell me if you agree!


	4. Arguements 2

**A/N IMPORTANT!!**

Ok a quick pre-story AN…I've changed Hermione's really name from Tia to Kimberly and Kim for short. I haven't had to time to fix it in the rest of the story yet but it will happen. So for right now I'm just gonna leave you this note and hopefully you all read it!

**Chapter 4**

Hermione examined the ball of memories over and over again through the next two weeks. She could barely concentrate on anything and continuously ruined her chores for Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was disastrous! All she could think about was the ball of memories.

She examined her ball once more and noticed her memories trying to get out. Hermione sighed. Draco had mentioned that he could only do one knot at a time and could only do one know at a time and that he would need large breaks in-between.

Hermione sighed once more frustrated. Who knew how long that would take?! She was supposed to go Horcrux hunting with Harry and Ron. How was any of this going to fit in? It wouldn't! And what if when she found out everything that happened she wouldn't want to go with Harry and Ron?

_No, Hermione that's ridiculous._ Her mind scolded her. _You wouldn't give up and amazing friendship for some stupid memories. _That's it! Next time Draco came over she would simply tell him no thanks.

_But if I'm related to Blaise I could return to Hogwarts._ This time it was her turn to scold her mind. Nope! School just isn't worth it, still going to go with Harry.

"Hermione," Hermione jumped about a mile and whipped around to see her intruder/thought disturber. It was Draco, of course it was Draco.

"Damn you! What do you want?!" She yelled. Yeah so she didn't have the nerve to tell him no just yet. _Let me work up to it. _She argued with herself. She would do it.

"I've come to remove another knot from the ball." He explained simply, as if the answer was oh-so-obvious. Hermione regarded him shrewdly. Something wasn't adding up.

"You said you needed a large rest or break or something like that!" She accused. Draco smiled smoothly at her hostility. How cute, he mused.

"It's been two weeks," Hermione paused.

"You only need two weeks?" Well of course he only need two weeks. He was Draco-freaking-Malfoy. Malfoy's could do anything right? It was then that Hermione realized her cynical mood. Well that just wouldn't do.

"Well each time I enter your mind and work on the knots, my Ligilimency gets stronger and more concentrated. Hopefully in three or four weeks I'll be able to get rid of four knots at a time. Obviously with much shorter breaks," Well that was good news.

"Good. I want them gone before the school year starts." She said. Draco hesitated. It was obvious there was something he was dying to say but wasn't sure how to proceed. Hermione waited patiently for him to speak.

"Hermione," he began cautiously, "I know your supposed to go somewhere with Potter and Weasley, I don't know where or why because I would never invade your thoughts like that but…I don't think you should go." He said quickly in one breath.

"Draco Malfoy, you are on no grounds to say anything about that – "He cut her off. How dare he bring up the one topic she was just pondering and then cut her off while she told him off?

"But Kim," He said, addressing her with her 'real' name. "Couldn't you just come back to Hogwarts and then maybe Blaise and I c-could help you with whatever your doing?" He suggested. He was pretty sure whatever she was doing had to do with destroying the Dark Lord. It was scary thinking about going against his father and the most powerful man in the world for a girl.

"No," she replied. He was almost relieved. "I will not let Voldemort live for another year."

"Then why do you want your memories freed?"

"I want to know the truth." He sighed.

"Lie on your bed, and close your eyes."

"Oh honestly, you can't be serious, not this again!" Hermione said exasperated. Why did he have to kiss her to distract her mind? Effect it may be but totally unnecessary! For Merlin's sake!

"Just do it Kim." Hermione made her way to her bed and lied down as she was told continuously thinking how ridiculous it was. Maybe she didn't want to be kissed by Draco Malfoy.

Again she felt him enter her mind and start poking around. She saw the ball again but she was already pre-occupied. She sat waiting…and waiting, any moment now…why wasn't he kissing her yet?! Hermione felt a pain in her head as another know was destroyed and whimpered.

That was when Draco's lips touched hers and her mind was once more distracted as his fingers trailed down her body sending tingles down her spine. It's about bloody time, she thought.

"Owe!" Draco's lips disappeared once more. A headache raged as more knots came undone. But wait, something was happening. A memory was slipping from the ball…

_She was flying high and giggling…_

"_Mommy look how high up I am!" A woman that looked to be as big as an ant from how high up she was turned to glare at the sky. _

"_Kimberly Emilia Zabini! You get your bum down here this instant!" The girl giggled. _

"_Never!" She screamed as she flew even higher giggling. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew her across the sky and over the length of the backyard (_which looked more like a mini forest)_. She started to scream as she was tossed carelessly by the harsh wind. _

"_Mommy!" She was travelling so fast, too fast and she was nearing the edge of the property! Just as she was about to fly off her land her tiny body ricocheted off the protection wards and fell from the broom. She was falling and falling as she continued to scream as her tiny body propelled to the ground. _

_Finally everything went black and the little girl woke up with her mom gazing down at her. _

"_Oh thank goodness your alright! Kimberly, you are grounded and I don't even know for how long. You gave me the scare of my life there young lady!" Her mother scolded. _

The memory faded as Hermione entered conscious mind again. It was the memory that Draco described! Hermione sat staring into space as she replayed the memory over and over in her head. This was supposedly the night, or one of the nights in which Dumbledore had come to take her away. She wondered idly how he had gotten past the wards that she had flown into. But then again it was Dumbledore. Who knew what he got through? That also must be the memory in whish she was subconsciously afraid of flying. No wonder…

"Hermione?" Draco asked cautiously. Hermione snapped back from her thoughts as her eyes rested on Draco.

"Um…I don't really k-know…what do…what is…what?" Hermione couldn't find a complete sentence in which would summarize her many separate thoughts. Draco silently embraced her as the one, life changing memory flashed before her eyes once more. She felt tears sell up behind her eyes, it was true! It wasn't possible…

"Draco, I don't think I can go on with this." Draco looked down at her. She wasn't looking at him but he could tell she was close to a mental breakdown.

"I-it makes no sense!" It's not logical or understandable in my mind and I can't grasp that Dumbledore would do this. What's the point?!"

"The point is to be free. Kim, your powers are unbelievable, you could beat the Dark Lord with your eyes closed and Dumbledore! At the same time! Your mother was planning on educating you with your power so that when the time came, you would just know what you were supposed to do. Dumbledore has been keeping it from you so you haven't exactly been exercising it very well.

"That's why you're so good at everything in classes and such, your power is exercising itself on any piece of magic you perform." He finished.

_Why wouldn't Dumbledore want me to be powerful? _She thought.

"Because with power comes confidence, confidence can be negotiated and with thoughts of being able to control the world, what kind of child would turn that down?"

"I was eleven before any of this happened, - "

"No you were always like this. Hermione Granger, Kimberly Emilia Zabini, you have always been truly magical and you have always been around it. You didn't just _come_ into your power."

"Ugh! This is so frustrating and the worst of it all, Dumbledore isn't here to confront."

"I-I'm sorry Hermione." He mumbled looking down at his feet. That's when Hermione realized what she was doing. 'Fraternizing with the enemy' as Ron would call it anyway.

This boy, man, whatever he was, was the main plotter in Dumbledore's death! He was in the Weasley's house (however he got in was still a mystery to her). And she was letting him into her mind. WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?

"Malfoy get out of here right now." She said coolly. Draco was taken aback by her change in tone.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Gee, I don't know maybe the fact that an accomplice to murder is in my friends house and I'm letting him. You should die for your crimes." She said as she pointed her wand towards him. What an odd mood-swing…

"Wait Hermione, Dumbledore is the bad guy in this situation. Not me!"

"What? So because he gave me a better life he deserved to die?"

"B-better life? Hermione, he stole you from your better life! Does me trying to give that back to you deserve death?!"

"And killing Dumbledore is you way of doing this?"

"NO! No, you must know Voldemort ordered me to! And now I can give you your life back!"

"Because it was so difficult to do before," Hermione yelled.

"Yes! If Dumbledore knew I had approached you and was destroying knots he would have killed me!"

"Stop, Dumbledore is not like that! And what if I don't want my life back?"

"How can you say that? Dumbledore let thousands of people die years ago for three years before he defeated Grindewald. How could you not want us back?" He asked. It was hard to keep up with two conversations in one.

"Stop thinking you know Dumbledore more than me!" She hollered ignoring his last question.

"Stop thinking he's the oh-so-perfect angel you've been imagining for seven years, because he's not!"

"What and Voldemort and Grindewald are?" Don't think I don't know what your trying to do. Turn me to your side by making me hate Dumbledore? Well it's not going to happen. Dumbledore did what he had to-"

"_Excuse me?_" Draco spat as if she her words had scalded him with boiling hot water. "I would _never_ make you a Death Eater! It's not fun having this on your arm!" He shrieked ripping up his left sleeve.

"You think I enjoy being a slave of someone else? You think I took this willingly? Of all the people in the world, you'd be the last one I'd want to see with this on your arm."

"Then what the hell are you trying to do by releasing my memories?" Wow, this argument came up a lot.

"You said you wanted the truth, I'm trying to give that to you. We just want you back in our lives." He had moved forward and had one arm around her waist and his other hand stroking her cheek as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. "I would never do _anything_ to hurt you."

Hermione sighed and walked over to her bed and lay down on it as she curled under one of her blankets.

"Hermione, are you alright?" She sighed again and nodded before she took complete refuge under her blanket completely. Draco sighed and walked towards the window and gazed out of it.

"Her –"

"Hermione," Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door as the sound of footsteps got closer to her room. Draco sighed once more and then disappeared into thin air as Ron and Harry entered the room and forced Hermione from her hiding place to watch a stupid game of Quidditch.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N

So that argument was kind of all over the place but I still kind of liked it…We'll see…

Reviews Inspire!


End file.
